Sakura's First and One True Love
by Kawaii Ninja
Summary: songficSasuxSaku Sakura sings one day and sees him again.


Kawaii: Ohayo!

Sakura: Whats up Kawaii-chan? Kawaii Ninja?

Kawaii Ninja: Hn. Nothing.

Sasuke: Same.

Kawaii:MAN! You two are soooo boring!! Oh well!

Sakura: -giggles- They both are a like! Just like us!!

Sasuke & Kawaii Ninja: AM NOT! HEY! QUIT COPYING ME!!

Kawaii & Sakura: -rolling on the floor- HAHAHAAHA YOU HAHA ARE HAHA SO HAHA FUNNY!

Tenten: Kawaii & Kawaii Ninja do not own Naruto characters or the song.

Sakura's First and True Love

Today was beautiful. Nice weather, nice couples, nice everything! Almost everybody had started to find there one love again, all except one. The cherry blossom haired girl seemed cheery sometimes, but was not. Since today was her day off, she decided to go do some singing in her favorite kareoke bar.

As she entered, she noticed her friends with their loved ones. They were Tenten, Neji,Hinata,Naruto,Ino,& Shikamaru. Ino saw the girl walk in. "SAKURA!! OVER HERE!!" she yelled to her friend. Sakura put on a fake smile and walked over to greet them.

"Hey guys." she said and sat down.

"Hi Sakura." Tenten said to her. She then nudged her boyfriend to say something to her too. Neji sighed.

"Hi." Sakura giggled. Tenten didn't seem pleased though, but she let it slide. Then they all heard her name being called to go up on stage. Everyone who heard her before started to clap their hands at her.

A dark haired young man was walking through Kohona. Apparently, he came back from being a missing-nin and had also killed two S-class ninjas. When he went to see the Hokage, she let him come back without anything bad since he had killed the two deadly ninjas and also becaouse of a certain cherry blossom pink headed girl.

Who was this you may ask? It was none other than the famous Uchiha Sasuke himself. _'Everything here has changed. sigh Wonder if _she's_ still willing to forgive me with what I had done to her.'_ Sasuke thought.

Yes. Over the past years, he has been missing his dear, yes _his_, Sakura. YUP! **THE** Uchiha Sasuke had missed **THE **Haruno Sakura. Suddenly, Sasuke walked past a kareoke bar. He decided to get something to eat and see the people who had the guts to sing up on stage.

As he entered, a familiar name was heard through out the whole entire bar. Sasuke looked up to se _her_ walk up on stage. Then he spotted _them_ sitting down at a table and cheering her on. Sasuke decided to listen to her song before he ate.

As she went on stage, she told them what song and version she would sing. The pianoist nodded her head and began to play. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and let the words come out of her mouth.

_Saigo no kisu wa ka ba ko no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love love songu  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
Wasuretakunai kotobakari, oh oh

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naite iru  
Anatawo omotterun darou

_yeah yeah yeah_

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love love songu  
Atarashii uta utaeru made oh oh

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love love songu yea  
Now and forever we will...

When she ended her song, she dropped the mike and ran out so nobody would see the tears that had begun to fall out of her eyes. While running, she came to a certain bench from a long time ago. Sakura sat down and began to cry more and more.

When Sasuke saw her run out, he went after her. Finally, he saw her sit down at a bench. He decided to go over there and talk to her. "Sakura.." he said calmly to her.

Sakura looked up to be staring into the same onyx orbs from her childhood days._' No..way..How did he?..Since.when?'_ "Sasuke-kun? Is that realy you?" she asked not believing he was actually there. Sasuke nodded and Sakura leaped up to him and looped her arms around his neck.

"I missed..you so..muck Sasuke-kun." she wept to him. Sasuke replied to the embrace and tried to calm her down.

"S-sakura. I..missed you too and would never leave you again. Never." Sakura stopped crying and looked up into his eyes. She saw loving and caring and also longing in them. Then she tipped her head up so her lips hovered over hers. "I still love you." then she pecked him on the lips.

Sasuke broke apart to look her in the eyes. " I love you too Saku-chan. I always have." and he kissed her very passionately. While they were kissing/making out, their friends had seen them and took pictures of them.

**CLICK!**

**SNAP!**

The couple then broke apart to see six very unlucky people holding a camerea and a video camera. Sasuke growled while they alllaughed nervously.

"Look...Sasuke, umm hehe. Gomen?" Naruto said. Then you would hear Ino screaming while saying, "RUUNN!!!" So they all ran while the couple stood in place. Sasuke smiled and turned to look at Saskura. She giggled when she saw this.

"So Saku-chan. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked her. Sakura's eyes glimmered with happiness.

"I'd love to Sasu-kun!" Then they both walked hand in hand to a near by resturant to eat.

And they lived happily ever after. THE END!!

Heres the translation to the song called 'First Love' sung by Utada Hikaru.

Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And i dream that these would all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more

You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe i can never find  
Somebody like you  
my first love

Once in a while  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the your warm embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me oh oh  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
yeah yeah yeah

You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love  
oh oh

You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Now and forever my love

Kawaii: Hope you love my story!! Oh and I have two links for the songs both english and japanese.

Sakura: Ja Ne !!

Kawaii: Ja everybody!


End file.
